Tsubasa Ozora/Techniques
thumb|234px|This is a list of abilities and notable techniques used by Tsubasa Ozora, shown in the manga, the anime series from 1983 series, Captain Tsubasa J, Road to 2002, the new 2018 series, and various spun off video games.__TOC__ Profile As a soccer player, Tsubasa has a leg with a great powerful shot, which balances with his clean and technical feats. He is also able to develop an abundant amount of techniques as the series progresses, since his "soccer prodigy" ability allows him to copy and adapt other's plays and able to refine them into more powerful and effective techniques of his own. *'Soccer Prodigy': Tsubasa's ability to copy and adapt any techniques he sees his opponents do into his soccerLike his rival Carlos Santana's Santana Turn or Stefan Levin's Aurora Feint. Even Hyuga said that Tsubasa learnt his Raiju Shot after seeing it several times when in reality Tsubasa did not master the Sky Wing Shot, which is a similar shot than the one developed by Hyuga.. Though not named directly, whenever he does this his prodigy is remarked on by the spectatorsRoberto calls him "Wonder Boy" and "Miracle Boy" in the 2018 anime.. Series Playstyle techniques *'Dribble': The usage of technical maneuvers. 214px|thumb|Dribbling can involve a wide variety of manipulative tricks and feints in order to go past an opponent, as well as elaborated skills and feints, in order to beat defenders. He can also use a counter-dribble to take the ball from an opponentAs for instance he did several times counter dribbles from Takeshi Sawada from Meiwa and also from his kouhai Shun Nitta when playing for Otomo in the Prefecture middle school qualifier finals.. He is also able to do a Lifting dribble by getting past his opponents without letting the ball fall or do a Multiple dribble, which means beating several players at once. *'Defensive Line-caller': When Roberto had Tsubasa to start off as a centre-back/sweeper against Shutetsu, he was anchoring the defensive half of the field, and making line calls to move the defensive line. *'Fitness': As he started his routine of dribbling for long distances since he was young, he developed great speed and cardiovascular fitness compared to most elementary and middle school students. It is apparent when he beat Nankatsu and Shuutetsu's track members in a 200m race while dribbling the football. *'Heel Lift': An ability learnt from Roberto to avoid a direct confrontation to his opponent. He used it against Hyuga in their first confrontation. *'Pinpoint Pass': This pass is able to reach the desired target with pinpoint accuracy. It requires that the player has an accurate grasp of the relative location of the receiver, as well as the ability to precisely control his kick strength. *'Game Sense': Knowing that he is cerebral to the Nakatsu attack, he often dribbles and shoots from distance to draw defenders to himself, before starting new attacks with long passes. Variations *'Aurora Curtain': A special skill designed to counter-act the Aurora Feint. *'Drive Pass': This pass gives the ball a vertical spin. *'Flying Drive Pass': A more powerful pass while performing a game play, after having mastered the Flying Drive Shot. *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. *'Santana Turn': Santana's trademark dribbling technique. Standard techniques *'Bullet Shot': This is an underdeveloped power long shot similar to the one shown by his then rival 165px|thumb|rightKojiro Hyuga from Meiwa FC. *'Inswinging corner': It was Roberto's specialty, but in Tsubasa's first attempt against Shutetsu, he feints an outswinging cross to Ishizaki, before the ball swung sharply inwards toward goal. Since it swung too much, it hit the near post before Wakabayashi claimed the rebound save. Special techniques *'Drive Shot': Tsubasa's special shot during both the U-16 International Jr. Youth Tournament . Instead of the classic sideways spin put on a curving shot like the Kamisori Shot, the Drive Shot uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since Tsubasa can shoot the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go in the goal. *'Flying Drive Shot': A more advanced top-spin shot with an off center spin on the shot. The different spin causes the the ball to fall not in a straight line like the drive shot, but at a diagonal, making the ball harder to catch. *'Overhead Kick': Tsubasa's favorite technique,165px|thumb| and his thrump card for scoring goals. He can also use it to block opponents' attacks. He can also do the Off the Bar Overhead Kick and the Rolling Overhead Kick. *'Sky Dive Shot': After Misaki's Injury before the World Youth finals, Tsubasa realized that in order to replace his eternal friend and partner, he need a 100% sure fire shot that would always go in the goal. His answer was the Sky Dive Shot. The shot is a full power charge in which Tsubasa runs into the goal with the ball. Roberto calls this technique a failure since its a solo play made only by Tsubasa. This weakness was overcome in the match against Brazil when the entire team dove with Tsubasa to force the goalie back and score. *'Sky Wing Shot': Originally created by Roberto, it was the final shot Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth. The shot is the same as that of Hyugas's Raiju Shot in that it spins up after being shot (The opposite of the Drive Shot). The irony of the technique's name is that when Roberto named the shot while he was still a pro, he christened it the "Ozora no Tsubasa", holding the name of Tsubasa himself in it. *'Drive Tiger Twin Shot' (with Hyuga): A special technique in which a "Drive Shot" and "Tiger Shot" are used simultaneously. It combines the arc of a drive shot with an even more winding trajectory than a regular twin shot. *'Twin Shot' (with either Misaki; Hyuga; Aoi; Rivaul; and Gonzales, respectively). Variations *'Counter Arrow Shot' *'Drive Overhead': The combination of both the Overhead and the Drive Shot. Tsubasa gets in the position to perform an Overhead, then he applies Drive Shot's rotating effect on the ball. He used it in order to score against the giant keeper Deuter Müller in the Jr. World Youth finals. *'Low-Flying Overhead': An overhead kick that's used at just above ground level when the ball is very low in the air. * Miracle Drive Shot: More powerful and with a more curved ball effect than the regular Drive Shot. He can also create an aura by the impact of using all his strength on the ball, which was called the Phoenix Drive Shot. Combination plays *'New Golden Combi' (with Taro Misaki) *'Golden Combi' (with Rivaul) *'All-Japan's Golden Trio' A coordinated attack performed by All-Japan's Golden Trio of Tsubasa, Misaki, and Aoi. The three attack in perfect formation, using reciprocal direct passes, right-angle feints, and so forth to break through the opposition's defensive lines. Games exclusive *'3-D Attack': Tsubasa makes a direct pass to Kisugi, and then Kisugi and Taki aim for the goal with successive diving headers. "3D" stands for "Direct Pass into Double Diving Header". *'Banana Shot' (MCD) *'Boost Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 5): A no-trap version of the Cyclone, that applies the spin rotation made by a special pass into a powerful shot. *'Clip Jump' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) *'Clip Tackle' (Captain Tsubasa 5) * Cyclone (Captain Tsubasa 2 , 3, 4 and 5): By sending the ball straight upwards, applying back spin to it, and as it comes down, applying the power of the Drive Shot to the ball when it's near the ground, Tsubasa managed to reproduce the shot of the legendary player, Jairo. As the game series progress, Tsubasa create different variations of the shot in order to improve it. *'Golden Trio' (with Taro Misaki and Ryo Ishizaki). *'Heel Lift Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) *'Neo Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4): Since the old Cyclone made a great impact on the leg, Tsubasa create this variation of the shot, using the back of the foot, to decreased the damage taken to his leg. *'Twin Drive Shot' (with Juan Diaz) Notes Category:Techniques